fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Arnold
Arnold & Nick is a televised show which premiered on Nickelodeon on June 18, 2010. This was the Nickelodeon series to be highly popular (Drake & Josh and Kenan & Kel). It was created by KingOfWiki1414, and is produced through Bigfoot Productions, Inc. KingOfWiki1414 decide to ended series to Season 7. Plot Set in Portland, Oregon, Arnold and Nick Layne were brother living with their nephews, Older cousin, Roxy Layne, Auntie Linda and Uncle Harry. Characters Main * Arnold Layne (Jack Farrell) is the older brother of Nick. * Nick Layne (Sean Farrell) is the young brother of Arnold. * Roxy Layne (Lizzy Justice) is the Layne' Cousin who love to be popular singer and song writer in the future. * Uncle Harry Layne (Michael Avery) is the Arnold and Nick's Uncle. * Aunt Linda Layne (Katie-Sarah Elyse) is the Arnold and Nick's Aunt. Recurring * Greg (TBA) is a best friend of Arnold & Nick. * Fred (TBA) is odd friend to Arnold & Nick. * Mikayla (TBA) is best friend of Arnold and Nick and Arnold's love interest. * Talia (TBA) is a good friend of Arnold & Nick, frienenemy to Nick and become Nick's love interest. * Sid (TBA) is a sidesick to Don and a good friend to Arnold and Nick. * Donald "Don" (TBA) is a former bully from school and good friends to Arnold & Nick. * Mrs. Dillard (TBA) is a homeroom class teacher. * Principle Jonathan (TBA) is a Principle of Middle School. Relationships Arnold and Mikayla. Also like to call it the couple names: Ar-Kayla Season 1 till Season 3: Friendship Arnold and Mikayla first meet at school and introducing to each other. They were become good friend. Sometime in everything episodes they get little abit jealous. "Arnold Save Her Life": First kiss and Break-Up By "Arnold Save Her Life", the thirteen episode of season 3, Arnold save Mikayla life was a school bus. Mikayla visit Arnold at the hospital she walks right in the room, gave him a flower and say "thank you" for what he did so brave and hero. Mikayla start to get closer and sit on his bed. Arnold starting have feeling for her and Mikayla holds his hand and give him a first kiss. Arnold are shock and so as Mikayla, for the first time they kiss. Mikayla runaway in shock with the smile on her face. Nick saw her run and walk in the room. Arnold told Nick that she kiss him and Nick was shock and falls down to the ground. In the next day Arnold and Mikayla were school and Mikayla say she was sorry for kissing him back at the hospital, but Arnold say his okay with it. They starting going out of dates. Until Tala tells Arnold to break-up for because not the time for just be friend with her. Arnold came visit to Mikayla's place and tells her that the time to break-up her so they can be friends again, Mikayla was look very down. Arnold tells her someday we will be boyfriend and girlfriend again. Mikayla was very pleased for what a nice thing to say. Arnold say "I got to go home so my mom can kill me running late". Mikayla was shock, upself and very, very sad. Mikayla say to him that she will see him tomorrow school day. Arnold is happy and Mikayla gave kiss on a check and say goodbye. Mikayla look at him walking home and thinking about him and shut the door. Arnold is stop and looking back at her house he gave a smile. Season 3 till Season 4: Break-Up Becoming Friendship By "Arnold and Nick's Jingle, Jingle Bells", the fourteen episode of season 3, the day they break-up. Arnold and Nick gave each other a secret santa presents and they smile at each-other and gave each-other a hug for the special holiday Christmas. By "Made in America", is the 1-hour special the final episode of Season 4, Mikayla was proud of Arnold for helping his big sister to performing to be coming a hollywood star. Arnold and Mikayla smile each-other and holding they hands. Season 5 till Season 7 Nick and Tala. Also like to call it the couple names: Talick Episodes Special episodes Crossover episode Film Gallery A&nthemovielogo.png|Arnold & Nick: The Movie Logo 135467.png A&N0404.png A&NNEWLOGO1514.png ARNOLDANDNICKTHEMOVIE.png|The Movie poster Arnoldandnicknewlogo1772.png|The New Logo/Title 2013 Arnoldandnick1671.png|The New Logo 2013 Arnold&Nick_new_logo.png|The New Logo 2012 The_show_logo.jpg|The original title of "Arnold and Nick". Category:Television series Category:Comedy series